


Save Your Kisses For Me

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John misses his Katie...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Kisses For Me

'I can't wait until I can roll over at 2 A.M. and find your lips instead of a text...'

John's message arrives at exactly 2 A.M. and Katie smiles, unable to stop herself replying. 

'Save your kisses for me babe, I'm coming home tomorrow.'

His reply is quick, just one word. 

'Finally.'

She misses him, she can admit that much and she knows he misses her but the response is so sweet she feels an ache of longing so deep it hurts. 

"Oh John... what did I do to deserve you?"


End file.
